


birds of a feather don't always flock together

by cap_n_port



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Takes place between Stolen Century and Here Be Gerblins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 17:57:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11811252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cap_n_port/pseuds/cap_n_port
Summary: i saw all of existence all at once. i saw a dark storm, a living hunger eating it from within. but i saw a brilliant light heralded by seven birds, flying tirelessly from the storm. i saw seven birds: the twins, the lover, the protector, the lonely journal-keeper, the peacemaker, and the wordless one.-----Lucretia did what she thought she had to. But certain people aren't meant to be separated.





	1. The Twin

**Author's Note:**

> the title is a play on the whole "seven birds" thing!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taako felt like something was missing as he hummed a song he only half-remembered to himself.

Taako felt like something was missing as he hummed a song he only half-remembered to himself. Suddenly there was a knock at the entrance to the caravan.

"Who is it?" He called. He turned around to see a human holding a piece of paper.

"Um... Tayko?"

"...It's Taako. And I don't want any of what you're selling, m'dude."

"I'm not selling anything."

"Then what are you here for?"

"Uh, the flyer you posted." The human held up the piece of paper, which was indeed a flyer.

" _Mani ume lle quena_?" Taako was very surprised. He never posted a flyer, and that definitely wasn't in his handwriting.

"Yeah, you said you needed an assistant for your cooking show."

"I have a cooking sh- of course I have a cooking show!" He was Taako from TV after all. "Yeah, and it's called Sizzle it Up with Taako. You'd make a great assistant, my man. Tell me, what's your name?"

"I'm Sazed."

"Welcome, Sazed!" Taako threw an arm around Sazed's shoulders as he led him into the caravan.

Something was still missing, but there was work to be done. He had a show to run!


	2. The Lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry J. Bluejeans was searching tirelessly for something, following instructions from a talking coin. He, in all honesty, had no idea what the fuck he was doing.

Barry J. Bluejeans was searching tirelessly for something, following instructions from a talking coin. He, in all honesty, had no idea what the fuck he was doing. 

"The love of your life," the coin told him. What love? As far as he knew, he'd never been in love before. However, it seemed to know everything about him, except one thing. "Your very favorite thing in the world is swimming in very cold water on a very hot day." That was one of the things it said. Barry J. Bluejeans, however, didn't know how to swim. Regardless, Barry J. Bluejeans kept searching.

**Author's Note:**

> elvish in the first chapter from here: http://www.grey-company.org/Circle/language/phrase.htm  
> 


End file.
